1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminated displays, and relates in particular to a device for projecting an image onto a road, vehicle surface, or any other surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles have been equipped with illumination devices for quite some time. Safety considerations have been the primary reason for the utilization of vehicle illumination devices.
Illumination devices utilized in vehicles are known in the background art. One such device has been invented by Siegel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,531. This display device is an article that attaches to an automobile headlight for purposes of displaying letters or names on the headlight.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,104 to Shaunessey teaches a vehicle tail light utilized as a traffic signal. The tail light is attached to a vehicle such as an automobile and means are employed for projecting the word "Stop" upon a road surface in addition to including means for illuminating a license plate and performing a tail light function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,500 to Pezzeopane discloses the use of motor vehicle lamps to provide lights for illuminating motor vehicle wheels in which the lights are permanently installed on the vehicles so that it is only necessary to press a button or close a switch to throw light on the wheels and to the sides of the vehicle when performing work on the vehicle at night.
A number of background devices which teach the use of vehicle illumination devices are found in the following U.S. Patents: Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,087; Chmurski U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,039; Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,998; Miller U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,616; Kurtz U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,216; Larose U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,845; Bridge U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,899; Geary U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,935.
Those who drive vehicles during daylight hours may choose to visually promote or advertise an item, cause, group, individual, business, or the like without the aid of projected light. Utilizing a vehicle for visual promotion or advertisement may be accomplished by means of paint on the surface of the vehicle, magnetic decals, or similar means that are visible during daylight hours. However, individuals that operate vehicles in the dark do not presently have the ability to effectively promote or advertise utilizing visual means.
As a result, individuals that operate vehicles in the dark do not promote or advertise by visual means.